moments_reprievefandomcom-20200213-history
Cornwall
Cornwall (Kernow) is a character in Moments Reprieve, he's more commonly known by his human name Cador Trewin. He's a member of the British Isles Family and the Celtic Family. Cornwall is also a member of the Celtic League, recognized by the members as a Celtic Nation, and honestly, the most aggressive of the lot. Attributes 'Appearance' Cornwall is a rather tall, lanky man. One way to describe him could be 'green bean'. He's one of the more tanner of the Celtic siblings, however, thanks to living along the coast and being outside often. He's coated in a fair amount of freckles all over his body but, they're thicker and heavier across his face and joints. He has golden-brown eyes and dark brown hair. His hair is rather shaggy and reaches his mid neck, it also looks rather poorly cared for. Sometimes he can be seen with a slight layer of stubble on his chin from not shaving and, more often then not, his eyebrows look even worse than England's. He has the family trait of large eyebrows, his are just shaggier than England's. He generally wears a black sweater with a white cross stretched across it, brown shorts, and flip-flops. 'Personality and Interests' Cornwall comes off as rather simple, apathetic, selfish man to those who don’t know him- or he doesn't care for past a rudimentary level. In a true British way, he’s rather rude, both to strangers and to family, and can be rather aggressive to anyone he feels threatens himself or his family. He’s reckless, on top of this, and somewhat short tempered. Despite this faults, however, Cornwall also has his strengths- Like how tenacious he is and his never faltering loyalty to his family- His Celtic family, that is. If you’re not Celtic or a little tacker he’s ‘adopted’ into his family, he’ll generally let it be known you can take a hike right away. He’s fairly active, as well, never failing to go out fishing or surfing when the time is right. He's known for cursing and for his apathetic view when it comes to his appearance. If it wasn't for Brittany he'd rarely take any care of himself at all. Despite his aggression, Cornwall is extremely proud of his culture and people. He views himself as the best Celt, he and Brittany, as well as the strongest of Celts. That being said, however, Cornwall also views himself as a person with a poor view. Interest wise, Cornwall enjoys cooking and surfing- as well as collecting taxidermy animals and shark teeth. (He has a basking shark he's 'adopted' as a pet back at the coast of his land, a little one he feeds that he's named "Fluffy".) He's known for fishing every now and then, and he loves to drink- often. 'History' First recorded in 330 BC, (but he had existed long prior to that), alongside his two siblings, Cornwall, (back then known as Cornovii and Dumnonia), was the middle child of the many, many Celtic siblings. He, alongside his two triplets, remained nameless for some time. They were merely there. They broke away from their siblings early on, tending to raise themselves along the coast. In 43 BC, the Romans invaded and conquered the Isle of Britain, Cornovii and Dumnonia included. Many of his tribal siblings died around this time but, being so far to the west, Cornovii and his siblings survived. They named themselves at this point, becoming Cador, Gawen, and Maela. The Roman rule went on for many years until the early 400s AD when the Romans pulled out and the Angles came. When the Angles came, so did a boy named Wessex- truthfully their younger brother, (later on to be England), who they had lost years before. Maela left at this point, going to the mainland across the channel and leaving her two brothers alone. The two rose up as a kingdom, The Kingdom of Dumnonia, ''also known as ''West Wales and fought against Wessex often. In 577 they were cut off from their Welsh allies, never to come together again until Wales joined England in Union, shortly after this Gawen died and the Kingdom of Dumnonia became The Kingdom of Cornwall. The fights against Wessex continued, with Wessex claiming Devon and continually pushing against Cornwall and exterminating any Cornish they came across. At some point in the early 1000s, Cornwall became part of England- and thus started a time period of genocide and oppression. Fast forward to 1549, the prayerbook rebellion, over 40% of the Cornish are killed by English soldiers. Fast forward again to 1777, the last of the native Cornish speakers dies. Cornwall's culture and language is effectively dead until 1904 when a revival begins and a huge flare of nationalism. In 1961 the Celtic League was started by Brittany, Scotland, and Wales- Cornwall joined and since then his health and culture have been steadily and steadily improving. There are hopes for him to become a recognized country eventually, much like Wales and Scotland. Relationships 'Familial' ''Brittany'' The best relationship Cornwall has- with anyone- is with Brittany. The two have been intertwined together since the day of their birth, (when it's been said Cornwall came out clutching at Brittany's heel), and will be intertwined together until the end of time. Brittany is his triplet '''and '''older sister, his favorite sibling, as well. The two have a close relationship, on Void Island they have taken to living together and even have children together. Maela ''is the person Cornwall loves the most in the world- the one he would never insult and, truthfully, the one person that- if she died- Cornwall would most likely die himself. The two do have different views, despite their closeness but, nothing could ever separate them. Maela is his dearest companion, his beloved sister, and, if he was a sap, his soulmate. (Devon) Though not having officially shown up yet, Devon, (''Gawen), is Cornwall's triplet and older brother. The two have been hinted at having an extremely close relationship, at least prior to Devon's death. Cornwall was the one to name the boy and the two were left entirely alone in the south with the Anglo-Saxons after Brittany left. Cornwall was also the one to be with Devon when he died- and the one to bury him. Despite their hinted closeness, however, Cornwall doesn't speak of his dead brother. ''Scotlands'' Cornwall is extremely hateful to the two Scotlands and, often, goes out of his way to insult them. He resents them, a lot, and can be very spiteful to the both of them. The two are his older brother and older sister and the fact they never lent a hand to him during his history has made Cornwall very hateful. His relationship with Scotland ''can be described as the worst of the two, he often tells the man to fuck himself or gut himself with a pike. Meanwhile with ''Merida he's just a tad softer. He hates them both for never helping him- he also hates them for the fact they had an budding empire and the fact they joined the union last. Suffice to say he does not have a good relationship with the two, (he doesn't even consider them real family),- and if either of them had children he'd keep Elowen and CG away from them. ''Wales(s) Besides Brittany, the relationship Cornwall has with the two Wales is arguably the best relationship Cornwall has with his living siblings. Their cultures, for one, are close and the two often have festivals together. Their history, to an extent, is also twined together. The two are Cornwall's' older brother' '''and older sister'. Though there is some resentment on Cornwall's part, it isn't as much as with the others. Guin ''tends to be the only one of Cornwall's siblings, (again besides Brittany), that he won't insult and is also generally the only one he will hunt down when he has a problem and can't find Brittany. ''Dylan, on the other hand, Cornwall does tend to insult a lot but, he is also the only one of his siblings Cornwall will actively seek out to spend time with, besides Brittany. Cornwall has no issue with either of the two's children and doesn't mind Elowen and CG hanging around them, either. ''Ireland'' While his relationship with Ireland is not as bad as his relationship with England or the Scotlands, that's not to say it's a good relationship either. Cornwall is very resentful of his older sister, resentful for the fact she's independent, resentful that she joined the union later on- resentful for the fact when people think Celtic they tend to think Ireland, resentful for the fact she raided Devon and he often when they were younger- resentful for the fact she never help him historically- resentful for a lot of things. Cornwall can hold grudges that last a lifetime and with Brigid ''it's likely he will. He'll go out of his way to insult her- and doesn't even consider her 'real' family. The fact she married Russia of all people doesn't help his grudge- and the fact she was friends with France makes it worse. He's wary of her children and tends to encourage Elowen and CG to stay away- even if CG is already friends with Falon. He also treats Chibi-Ireland, despite her being a separate entity by this point, the same way he treats Ireland- except he's generally crueler to her because he doesn't have patience for most children. ''Isle of Man Cornwall's younger brother, whom he tends to forget about. Despite his forgetfulness, however, Aleyn is the only sibling besides Brittany and Wales that he will stick up for and actually likes, (when he can remember he exists). Sometimes he's resentful but, mostly, he tends to forget Isle of Man even exists. ''England'' It's apparent that there is no one in the world that Cornwall will ever hate as much as he hates England. Despite England being his younger brother, the country was also his conqueror and oppressor- even from his earlier forms, England targeted Cornwall and Devon. The fact he killed Devon- as well as Cornwall's culture later on and nearly half of his population at different points in time- only adds to the hate. Cornwall will'' never forgive ''Arthur. ''They may be on better terms now but, Cornwall doesn't forget, he holds grudges, and he rarely forgives. He doesn't consider England family, he says the baby brother he might of had died a long, long time ago. His grudge holding has gone onto England's child, as well, and he actively insults both England and Elizabeth, (in fact he only uses the term 'bastard' to refer to England, and 'bastard spawn' to refer to Elizabeth)- and encourages Elowen and CG to do the same. ''CG Cornwall and CG bonded during the Warzone Saga, while the latter was rescuing children. This bond grew overtime until, eventually, Cornwall and Brittany just bit the bullet and adopted CG. That makes the child Cornwall's adopted son 'and Cornwall has become especially protective of little ''Gilly. ''He tends to refer to the boy as 'tacker' and plans to teach him everything he'd ever need to know and keep him protected. ''Elowen Elowen came to be via a strange dusting accident, (she in fact grew out of the dust), but, Cornwall holds no grudges to his '''daughter. She's his little princess- and while she may have chosen her name Cornwall did sort of name her. He loves the little girl and is determined to protect her no matter the cost- and make sure she grows up into a strong nation and culture. Despite this though, some of the things Elowen does reminds Cornwall of... someone- and it leaves a sad, strange feeling in the back of his head. He ignores it. ''(Other British Isles Siblings) He feels indifferent to them. 'Friends' ''ChibiSpain Despite hating his older counterparts, Cornwall has taken quite the liking to ChibiSpain since his arrival. He considers the boy an honorary nephew and, if their relationship continues to grow, might even want to take him in like he took in CG. ''Australia'' Australia is Cornwall's favorite nephew and has remained in this position since his arrival to the Island. The boy, besides Wales and Brittany, is the biggest supporter of Cornish culture and has the biggest amount of Cornish immigrants. He generally only teasingly insults Australia and enjoys talking about surfing with him. ''Prussia'' While perhaps not 'friends', Cornwall and Prussia are 'alright' with each other and seem to have no issues. They often curse each other out or insult each other but, never with too much scorn. They'll often drink together, too. Cornwall seems to find a 'kindred spirit' within Prussia, mainly thanks to his dissolved state. ''Basque'' While Basque has not officially shown up yet, this is the one culture/country outside of Cornwall's family that Cornwall has an actively good relationship with. They're friends and Cornwall will only teasing insult them- and if you insult Basque, Cornwall will fuck you up. 'Enemies' ''Conquistador Spain Cornwall hates Spain. This is a version of Spain from a dark period of his history. It's safe to assume Cornwall would hate him right off the bat but, the fact he shot at Brittany and held CG as a human shield during the Warzone Saga puts him on a very bad spot in Cornwall's list. ''Spain While it hasn't be shown, Cornwall hates modern Spain as well. He holds grudges for a very, very long time and he hasn't forgive Spain for raiding and destroying his port towns during the pirate days. He'll go out of his way to insult him and terrorize him, suffice to say. ''France'' Out of everyone in the world, Cornwall hates France almost as much as he hates England. He's oppressed his sister for years, tormented her for years, and took over her- that's more than enough reason to hate him. Cornwall will insult him, often, and go out of his way to be generally cruel to him. ''Anglo-Saxons'' While they have not shown up yet, (save England who was Wessex when he was young), Cornwall hates each and every single one as the Anglo-Saxons- as much as he hates France, in fact. ''Human Agents'' He doesn't like them nor respect them- especially if they try to tell him what to do. 'Others' He hates everyone else not listed here pretty much equally. Trivia *Cornwall frequently curses, both in English and Cornish. *Cornwall is asexual. *Cornwall considers himself the best cook of the family. *His name, Cador, is the Cornish variant of the Welsh/Old Welsh name ‘Cadwr’ which means ‘soldier, warrior, battle knight’. Also the name of a Cornish king. Taken on sometime after 43 BC, when the Romans invaded. *He's roughly 3000 years old, give or take a few years. The tribe he started off as was first recorded in 330 BC so, he's rather old. *He has a thick accent and tends to mainly speak some horrible mangled version of Cornish and English, something a lot of people have a hard time understanding. *His birthday corresponds to St. Piran's day, a Cornish festival. *His people really do consider themselves separate from England so much, in fact, that in the 1980s two anti-English Cornish terrorist groups appeared. *From 1777 to 1904 his language and culture, entirely, was dead. How he survived is a mystery. *He has a thing about mermaids. There’s a lot of Cornish legends revolving around mermaids, and so, he tends to think they’re ‘beautiful bitches’. *His flag, Saint Piran’s flag, was also once the flag of Brittany, only inverted. *Back in the ‘pirate era’, when England was a privateer, he was a smuggler. This is due to the fact Cornwall held a whole bunch of smugglers, and in fact, was known as a smuggling place during this time. Category:Characters Category:Country